The Way to Happy
by Katieliciouz
Summary: This is the story of Jane and Alec's journey. They both have had a rough child hood. But when something extraordinary happens, Will it change their lives? Read and find out! Please Review, Most character's belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1:Not the first time

Chapter 1: This wasn't the first time-

This wasn't the first time my so called mother was late from coming home from work. She was actually way past late from coming home. 4 hours late. But me and my brother I guess got used to it. We somewhat expected it. Alec would start our dinner, and I would straighten up a little and we would talk about our day. I hadn't much to talk about. Unlike Alec who was quarterback of our school team, total hotty (words from other girls) and incredibly smart. Then there's me. Light hair blue eyed freak which happened to be the twin to the hottest guy in the world. I'm not smart and definitely not pretty. It must be hard for Alec always having to be paired with me. Total hunk and his anti social twin sister. Story of my life.

"Are you finished?" Alec asked as he got up with his plate.

"Yeah I'm done" I said handing him my full plate.

"You didn't eat much" he said as he scraped the scraps in our dogs' bowl.

"Just not hungry" I said quietly.

"You okay" he urged.

As I was getting ready to mumble some excuse, my mother pulled in the driveway. Her truck roared and then slowly dwindled to a muffle. The car door slammed shut. A shady figure was in the passenger's seat. The passenger door quickly opened to then reveal a man. A very tall and very dirty man. He wrapped his hand around my drunk mother's waist, moving his hand closer and closer south. She giggled as she opened the front door to our one bedroom house.

I looked at the clock 10:53 p.m.

Normally we would have eaten earlier, but Alec had football practice. So I attempted my algebra homework during that time. I did 1 problem and then said to hell with it. That would explain my d+ in that class. My mother looked at us both. Her eyes looked desperate. She wanted someone to love.

"Hello kids" my mother said flinging her purse and coat on the love seat.

"Hey mom" Alec said.

"Hey" I mumbled under my breath.

"What's for dinner?" She asked grabbing the mans arm.

"Chicken" Alec replied.

"This is Ray, he drives a truck for Bud light, and so I met him at his delivery" my mom said smiling at him.

"Well say hello" she added.

"Hi" Alec and I said at the same time. His hi seemed more cheerful then mine.

I went to get up, and then Alec grabbed my arm and whispered

"Don't leave me here by myself".

"Fine" I whispered back and sat back down in my chair. My mother was heating up a plate of chicken for herself and Ray. Ray was a tall man; he had dark brown hair and a mustache. His eyes were very wide and looked too large for his face.

"Well its nice to meet you to" Ray said.

"Your mother talks about you all the time" he added.

"I find that very hard to believe mumbled.

"Did you say something"? Ray asked.

"Nope not a word, I gotta go upstairs, its getting late" I said as I got up again.

Alec gave me the sternest look ever. I laughed inside.

The truth is I never go to bed this early. I usually wait till like 2:00 am.

"Nite" I said.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed to, Nite mom, nice to meet you Ray" Alec said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to our attic bedroom. Once we got up there he just stared at me.

"Why would you try to leave me down there?" he said very irritated.

"I wasn't trying to leave you down there, I just wanted to leave, whatever happened to every man for himself?" I asked.

"You remember that the next time you need me" he said laughing.

"What a catch moms got down there isn't he" he said.

"Yeah, he is just sooo gorgeous" I said laughing.

I looked around our tiny room. There are two beds one with blue blankets, one with gets blue, I get green. The walls are wood and have nothing on them whatsoever. There are three stairs that lead to a window. That is my place. That is the place I spend most of my time. Looking at the sky. There is a dresser by Alec's bed and there is a dresser beside mine. There is a tiny closet which is where we change in the morning. There would be clothes in there if we had more. On the left side by Alecs bed is a little desk where we just pile stuff on it. There is a chair in the middle of our floor so that we can turn the light on. The switch broke so now we have to stand on the chair and turn the light bulb.

I walked up the three stairs and sat down on a pillow I had there. Alec followed and sat next to me.

"You know tomorrows New Years Eve right?" he asked.

"Don't remind me, its just the beginning of another terrible year" I said.

"Well I was thinking since we don't have school tomorrow that me and you could go downtown to see the fireworks." he said

"No, I don't want to, take your girlfriend'" I said as I opened the window.

"Don't be like that" he said looking straight at me.

"Why are you always so depressed?" he asked

"Because there is nothing to be happy about" I said getting louder with each word.

I looked away; I did not mean to yell at my brother.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"Listen, I know this isn't the greatest, but things will get better" he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I layed on his shoulder and looked at the stars.

"They are so pretty" I said quietly.

"What is pretty?" he asked.

"The stars, they are beautiful, they are just" I cut off.

He got up and walked down the stairs. He grabbed a blanket off his bed and walked back up. He sat at the same spot, covered me and him up, wrapped his arm around me, and sat in silence watching the stars. I layed my head on his shoulder and thought about how great he was. The most amazing person in my world. He takes care of me. He always has. We didn't always have to rely on each other though. When my mom had us, she dropped us off at grandmas. Our dad left when he found out my mom was pregnant. And so grandma took care of us. She was amazing. I wonder what she had done so bad to be given my mother for a child. My grandma was the most amazing parent in the world. 100x a better mom then my real mom are. My mom named me after her. Jane Elizabeth Cameron. But grandma was sick, and died when we were about 6. My mother swooped us away and we never even got to go to her funeral. Most people don't remember things from such a young age, but when that's the only good you had, you remember it as clear as day. My mom was gone most of the time, so me and Alec spent a lot of time together with sitters. Most of them were teenagers who had their boyfriends over and started to make out on our couch. But now, we just take care of ourselves. Mom has come home with so many guys now that she lost count. I lost count to. She brings them home, bangs them a couple of times, and then they move on. I guess she is hoping that she will find love. She had us when she was 15, and she is now 29. She said that we were the biggest mistake of her life. Well me, not Alec.

"Alec will be something some day, you, well I guess some whore house would love to have ya" she would say to me all the time. I was 8 when she first started to tell me that. I guess I'm a lost cause.

Alec and I drifted to sleep. I was asleep for about an hour before I started hearing moans.

"I guess Ray moves fast "I whispered to myself.

All you heard in this house was there moans. Alec started to move. He was barely awake when he said

"Are they doing it?"

I just started laughing. He opened his eyes and started laughing with me. HIs smile was wide and bright. He laugh is the most amazing thing to here. The way it rings and how happy it sounds. I wish my laugh sounded happy.

We both fell back asleep shortly after.

So…Do you like it, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: New Years

Chapter 2- New Years

I woke up at around 7:00 am. My head wasn't on Alecs shoulder anymore. Somehow I fell asleep on his lap. He was still sleeping, so I got up quietly. I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. Then, I walked over to Alec's dresser and borrowed one of his t-shirts. The closet door screeched as I opened it. Stripping down to my bra and panties I put the new clothes on.

"Jane, you there?" I heard Alec say.

"I'm in the closet" I yelled back.

Alec rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He yawned and got up.

"Danger, Danger" he said as he knocked on the closet door.

"Shut up" I said back.

"Hey don't come outta the closet I'm changing" he yelled as I went to turn the handle of the closet door.

**5 minutes later**

"Are you done yet" I yelled to Alec.

"I've been done I was seeing how long you would stay in the closet "he said jokingly.

"Ughh" I said as I opened the door.

"You're a brat!" I said laughing as I threw a pillow at him.

He laughed.

"Hey that's my shirt!" He yelled.

"Yeah, so" I said.

He smiled and just gave up on that subject. We looked at each other, than down the steps, eyeing the bathroom door. We both bolted to the door. I pushed him out of my way almost falling down the stairs. I ran to the bathroom door, pushed it open, and then slammed the door.

"Ha-ha, for someone who is athletic you shore are slow" I said laughing.

"Whatever" he said. I heard his footsteps go back up the stairs to the attic.

I combed my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. The orange towel felt soft on my face. The bathroom window was closed, so I went over to open it. Mom's truck is gone, like usual. Oh well. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back up to the attic. Alec was reading a book.

"Bathrooms yours" I said plopping on my bed.

"Happy New Years Eve" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm gonna go let Nugget go potty" Alec said as he got up.

Nugget, as soon as he heard his name ran upstairs and wagged his tail.

Alec ran downstairs to the back door to let the dog out. I walked down to the bathroom and went back in. The mirror showed my reflection.

"I'm so ugly" I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror. I walked down stairs to the kitchen. The refrigerator was empty, and so was my stomach.

"We need groceries" I yelled to Alec outside.

He opened the door and walked back in. In other places in the world it would be snowing, but here in California, sun all the time.

"I don't have any money" Alec said disappointed. He hated not being able to provide for us.

"Its okay, we can eat" I cut off as I was looking in some of the cabinets. I found a can of tuna, a box of noodles and a 1/3 loaf of bread.

"We can make noodles" I said hopeful.

"We don't have butter" he said sadly.

"But it will be okay, we can make toast without butter" he said.

That really didn't sound good at all, but it was all we had. The toast was dry and tasted like shit. Alec pretended that he loved it, but as we chewed our faces were covered in a distasteful expression. I ate about half of it, and then threw it away.

Alec got up and threw his piece away too.

"So I'm going to Leeah's house today"Alec said washing our plates.

"Oh, okay" I said quietly.

"But if you don't want me to go" he said his eyes on the dishes.

"No, no, you go hang with your girlfriend" I said. I sat back down in my chair.

"You can come if you want" he added. He was always trying to make me feel better.

"No, its okay Alec I'm a big girl I can be by myself your awhile, besides I have to attempt algebra again." I said looking at him.

"Did you do yours yet" I asked.

"Okay, and yes I did it, it is in my folder, why?" he asked.

"Oh, just wondering" I said acting like I didn't have a plan.

"No, you can't copy, I know what you're thinking" he said sternly.

"I wasn't going to copy, I just wanted to make sure you stay on top of your work" I said laughing. Actually I was the one who never did their homework. Alec had straight A's. I had straight C's and on D+.

"So I'm going to Leeah's now, so I'll be back later" he said grabbing his hoodie off the back of the chair.

"Bye" I said as he walked out the door.

"Well Nugget, I guess it's just you and me boy" I said as our schnauzer danced around my feet.

**A few hours passed**

I sat around most of the day. Most of the time by the window. Nugget fell asleep on my legs. I like to watch him sleep. He snores loudly. Before long, my mother's truck pulled in. Ray was in the passenger's seat. I'm surprised he is still here. I walked down stairs to the living room and sat on the loveseat. The door handle turned and in came my mom and Ray. She was wearing a short black strapless dress. Her cleavage was showing way too much. The dress barely covered her butt. She was way to revealing.

"Hey, baby" my mom said flinging her things on the couch.

I waved hi. I didn't want to do anymore.

"Where is your brother?" she asked wobbling to the couch

"Leeah's house" I mumbled.

"Happy New Year baby", she said as she kissed my forehead. Her breath smelled like alcohol.

"We are going upstairs" she said grabbing Rays arm, tugging it forward.

"Whatever." I said quietly.

They walked upstairs to my mother's bedroom. I heard banging on the walls upstairs.

**Phone Ringing**

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I'm listening to Ray and Mom bang on the walls, you?" I said totally serious.

"Are you serious?" he asked laughing hysterically.

"Yep. Totally serious."I said.

"Well I was calling to tell you that I won't be home for awhile, I'm staying the night here, do you wanna come?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay, you have fun." I said trying to sound happy.

"You know what, I will come home, and I don't want you to be alone on New Year's" he said.

"No, No I will be fine, I have Nugget.

"Well okay, if you're sure" he said.

"But I have to go, Leeah is waiting" he added.

"Okay, I love you Alec" I said quietly.

"I love you too sis, bye" he said and hung up.

"Bye" I whispered.

**A few more hours, around 11:50 p.m**

For the past few hours I have sat and watched the sun set. I also went in Alec's backpack and copied his algebra.

I found a bag of popcorn in the cabinet. I popped it and went back to my window. 2 minutes before another terrible year.

Nugget sat by my feet, hoping he would get a bite

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEWYEAR! The fireworks started and I could see the bright colors through the trees.

"Happy freaking new year Nugget" I said softly as I ate a piece of popcorn.

"Another year of hell" I added.

I fell asleep soon after.

So..... Do you like it?.? Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3:It will be okay

Chapter 3: It will be okay

ALEC's POV-

I quietly opened the door to our house. I had been at Leeah's house all last night and I didn't want to wake Jane. Jane probably hates me now. She shouldn't have had to spend New Year's Eve alone. I should have stayed. What kind of brother am I to just leave my sister here and go hang with my girlfriend? But at least we have groceries. Leeah's mom gave me two bags of food for Jane and I. She gave us a tub of butter, a gallon of milk, a package of cheese, a carton of eggs, and a loaf of bread. And it's not stale. And she also gave us some frozen dinners. I walked in and sat the groceries on the counter. I heard snoring as I walked up the first case of stairs. I suppose it's either my mom has recently been diagnosed with sleep apnea, or Ray was there too. I was hoping my mom had sleep apnea. I walked past my mother's bedroom and up the stairs to the attic. I pushed the door open. Jane was already awake.

"Jane, you okay?" I asked as I walked over to her. She was crouched in a fetal position by the window.

"Jane are you okay?" I repeated.

"I'm fine" she said. She kept looking at the ground.

I knelt down beside her. Her hair covered her face. I lifted her chin up to face me, and moved her hair. A bruise in the shape of a hand covered her right side of her face.

She was crying now.

"Alec, please, please don't." she pleaded.

My eyes started to water as I got up. My face was beat red. I thrust my hands on my head.

"Did he do it?" I asked choking on my words. Tears rolled down both of our faces.

"He wanted me to, uh, you know" she said crying.

"He wanted you to have you know what with him?" I practically yelled at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't , He had me against the wall, and I spat on him, I didn't know what to do ,I'm sorry" she said. She was crying and crying.

"Come here" I said wrapping her in my arms. She was crying in my shoulder. I was crying to.

"When was it" I asked.

"After the ball dropped, I was asleep and he woke me up" she said calming her sobs.

"I'll kill him for it" I said looking at her face.

"Alec, please just stop, don't Ill be okay" she said.

"I just need my brother, I, I need" She cut off and began to cry again.

I wrapped her back in my arms and just held her. No more words, words wouldn't help. Why would he try to hurt my little sister? Why would my mother allow it?

I held her for most of the day. Except the occasional bathroom break, and to get something to eat. Jane had stopped crying, but she kept going to the bathroom to look at her face. Ray had left earlier, and as I went to catch him, Jane stopped me.

"Please" she would plead. So I stayed put. My mother hadn't checked on us once. I wonder if she even knew. We went back to school tomorrow, and Jane looked just horrible. Her face was pale with a black and blue handprint. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were droopy. She constantly looked at the ground. It was around 6:00 pm.

"Hey, why don't you go get a shower, you might feel better" I suggested.

"Does it look really bad?" she asked concerned.

"When did you start to care what you look like? And no it isn't really bad" I said trying to cheer her up.

I lied. Her face looked absolutely terrible. She looked like she just fell out of a car and her face was dragged across the pavement.

I helped her out of my lap. Her legs wobbled a bit as she got up. I heard the water start. She will be okay...wont she? I just won't ever leave her home with them. Ever. I will be the best brother I can. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I popped a frozen chicken dinner in the microwave.

Jane walked downstairs in a pair of grey sweats and one of my aeropostle shirts. Her hair tied back.

"I'm heating you up some chicken" I said.

"Please don't tell anyone what he did, Alec please don't, I, I, just don't want anyone to know." she said pleading.

"I won't" I said.

She had looked better after her shower, her bruise still was terrible.

I pulled her dinner out of the microwave and put mine in. She had sat down in her chair. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tight. She had wrapped her hands around my waist. I kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay" I said.


	4. Chapter 4:Unbreakable Promise

Chapter 4: Unbreakable Promise

JANE's POV

My chicken was good. It was kind of hard to enjoy. Last night was terrible. I wish I would have gone with Alec. Alec was, the best brother a person could ask for.

"I'm going to bed; I need to sleep so I can at least pay some attention in school tomorrow." I said as I got up

"I'll come too" he said throwing his plastic plate in the trash.

"Alec, it is "I cut off and looked at the clock.

"7:00 o clock".

"I can be a big girl and go to sleep by myself". I said laughing. I can tell I hurt his feeling.

"Look, I know you feel bad about not being here last night, but Alec, it's not your fault, give yourself a break." I said looking straight in his eyes.

"I should have been there" he said looking at the floor.

"You won't be around for every bad thing that happens Alec, and I know you care about me, but you have a life to you know, and I can't occupy every second of it." I said looking at him.

He looked up for a second, gave a brief smile, and looked back at the ground.

"I will never let anything happen to you ever again" he said still looking at the ground.

"And that's a promise, "he added.

"I love you Jane" he said.

"I love you to Alec, good night" I said.

"Good night" he said as he gave me a brief hug.

I walked past the bathroom and my mom's room. I wanted to cut up everything that he had in there but I knew I couldn't. Walking up to the attic, Nugget followed. I hadn't seen him all day. I laid my head in my pillow and screamed into it. It was muffled and quiet. I pulled the covers over my body, replaying the events from the night before in my mind.

******* REPLAY*********************

Grabbing my arms and putting me against the wall was painful, but not as painful as him against me. His breath was disgusting as he whispered in my ear on how much I looked like my mama. I struggled to get away from him but he just held me there tighter. I spat in his face. His face was full of anger. His hand up in the air flew across my face, knocking me to the floor. He went to pull me back up, when Nugget bit his leg. Nugget saved me from having the worst moment in my life.

* * *

I motioned for Nugget to get on my bed. He jumped. Chased his tail for a minute and laid my head. I felt safe with him here.

**Next Morning**

Before I knew it, it was 6:30 am. The alarm was ringing loudly. I got out of my bed and walked over to Alec's side of the room to shut it off.

"C'mon get up" I said as I pushed Alec.

"Morning already?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, now get up" I said laughing. He was so not a morning person.

The drawers in my dresser were nearly empty. We haven't done laundry in a little while. I grabbed the last pair of jeans in the drawer. They were a dark blue almost black. I found a purple shirt in the last drawer. I decided it would be okay to wear. It had a Nike logo on the corner, but other than that it was plain. The closet door screeched as I opened it. I hurried and got dressed so that Alec could have time, we had to leave soon. Alec was waiting by the door we I came out. He wore some blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid blue and white button down shirt. We raced to the bathroom as normal. But this time I think he let me win. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I also went pee. I wore my hair down to cover the bruise. As I walked out, Alec gave me a hug.

"I'll make us some breakfast as soon as I'm done" he said walking into the bathroom. I nodded and waited by the steps. My mother was home today, which probably meant Ray was here to. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alec, please hurry" I said panicking. I did not want to see Ray by myself. He hurried out of the bathroom and walked with me down stairs. Ray was seated at the table, and my mother was cooking eggs. Our eggs. Alec and my eggs.

"You guys hungry?" my mother added.

Alec and I exchanged glances and shook our heads no. I had a couple dollars in my backpack so if we left now, we could get something at the grocery store.

"Alec we have to go early" I said urging him to get up.

Ray just stared at me. I just kept looking at Alec. Alec and I grabbed our bags.

"Bye" my mother said as we started towards the door.

"Bye" Alec replied.

We slipped our shoes on and walked out the door.

"I have a couple of dollars" I said to him. He looked disappointed. He wanted food.

"The only way we can make it is if we run" Alec said.

"Well let's run" I said laughing.

We ran through Acme and bought an egg sandwich. I didn't have enough change, but the cashier gave it to us anyway.

We split it, and walked down the street to our school. Leeah was waiting for Alec by the door. I motioned him to go, and then I sat on the bench outside. The bell hadn't rung yet. People walked past me and laughed. The usually did.

RING RING RING

I walked in. I sat in the back of the classroom in almost every class. Except Mr. Krajtovic, he makes me sit right next to his desk so I can understand when he talks about Algebra. As I put my stuff in my locker, I saw Alec walk by, his arm around Leeah's waist. Smiling. They always looked happy together. I hated her. She is the head cheerleader and a total bitch. I don't know why Alec chose her. She is the total opposite of him. He is loving and compassionate, and she is heartless and inconsiderate.

**Lunch**

Alec usually wanted to sit with me, but Leeah always pulled him away. I sat by the trash can in the back. I got a burger and some fries. Normally I sat by myself, but today a new kid sat next to me. He was in my Algebra and Art class. I think his name is Tom, no Terry, no no what was it.

"I'm Demetri" he said

"'I'm Jane" I said quietly.

"Did someone do that to you" he asked looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked covering my bruise better with my hair

"You don't have to cover it up, you're still very pretty" he said taking a bite of his burger.

I blushed as I UN covered it a little.

We ate the rest of our lunch and talked about the classes. He was so nice

****RING RING RING**** END OF DAY****


	5. Author's Note

Chapter 5: Authors Note

Hello all you cool people who are reading this story. First off, thanks for reading! Please leave some reviews so that I can make this story better. I wanted to make sure all of you fabulous people who are reading this understand that I'm very new to fan fiction and I'm still trying to get used to it, so bare with me. Also I wanted to make sure you guys notice that the story changes the characters point of view. So make sure you check at the beginning of the chapter to see whose point of view it is. So far, only two characters have been properly introduced. Alec and Jane, just in case you skipped it. There are other characters and it could be hard to follow. So I just wanted to make sure that you fabulous people have noticed this change. Also if you ask questions, please review and ask! Thanks,

Love,

Katieliciouz!!


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting

Chapter5: Fighting

Jane's POV

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I was so excited to have someone to talk to today. I went to my locker and put my things away in my bag. As I walked to the front door of school, I seen Demetri pass.

"You have a great rest of the day" he said cheerfully.

"I will try" I said blushing.

"So do you want to sit with me tomorrow?" he asked opening the door for me.

"Sure, I, I would love to" I said smiling.

"Okay, tomorrow then?' he said.

"Tomorrow" I said turning red.

He walked off and got into a small red Ford Taurus. I sat on the bench and waited for Alec. Leeah and Alec walked out of the building. He gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye. She gave me a dirty looked and walked off. He walked over to me.

"Hey, you look happy" he said moving my hair to examine my bruise.

"I am" I said twirling and giggling.

"Can I ask why" he said.

I kept twirling and I hit a bump. I fell to the ground. I quickly jumped back up, looking around to see if anyone saw.

Alec was just laughing.

"Are you okay" he barely choked out through his laughter.

"I'm just fine" I said brushing my pants off.

"So who is he" Alec persisted.

"Well, since you begged, He is this really cute boy, and he has brown hair, kind of spiked a little, he has these reddish brown eyes and he is just absolutely gorgeous" I said. It was nice to be able to tell Alec about him.

"Well that's great sis, what's his name?" he asked smiling.

"Demetri" I said smiling and blushing.

"Isn't he that new kid?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, he is" I said.

"Well, I am glad for you" he said smiling.

"Your bruise looks a little better" Alec said.

"Yeah?"I said

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. I was too busy thinking about Demetri. We reached the front door and took our shoes off. Mom must have been off today, because the truck was still in the driveway. We walked in and I ran upstairs. Alec knew why, but he stayed downstairs. I tossed my bag on the floor and went to the window. I watched as Ray left in my mother's truck. I was wondering what Alec had said. Knowing him, he probably said something. Alec walked in to our bed room and sat next to me. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

His face turned serious and he looked straight at me also.

"I didn't say anything" he said.

"Don't lie" I said sternly.

He smiled.

"I swear upon my life I didn't mention it" he said. His face lit up. He was amused at my anger.

"You better not" I said.

He still smiled. He even giggled a little.

"So, you and Leeah should hang out sometime, I am positive that you two would be great friends" he said.

"No thanks" I said getting up and walking towards my bag.

"Why not?" he asked. He got up and followed me.

"You really want to know why?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do" he said annoyed.

"Because I think she is the most selfish person in the world. She doesn't care about you...or for anyone else for that matter. And she is using you for popularity. That is why I don't like her" I said getting louder than I expected.

Alec was furious.

"She is the main reason we have food, and you are calling her selfish?" he asked.

"She is nice to everyone when I'm around" he said practically yelling at me.

"AROUND YOU! She is a total bitch around everyone else" I yelled back.

Alec turned away from me. He sat down and did his homework by himself. Normally he does it with me, but not tonight. Around 6 o clock he went downstairs to heat up some dinner. I went downstairs to find that my mother and Ray were joining us. This was going to be great.

I sat next to Alec, who I thought would move, but he didn't. He could be mad at me, but that wouldn't stop him from being a good brother. My mother had prepared some kind of casserole. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"So how was your day?" Ray asked as he ate a big fork full of food.

"Fine" Alec said.

"And you Jane?" he asked.

I just nodded. I was still hungry, but I couldn't stand being at the table with him.

"I'm going to get a shower" I said as I got up.

"I'm going to go upstairs and finish my homework" Alec said following.

We walked upstairs to our bedroom.

"Look, Alec, I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I just don't like her." I said.

"It's okay, and you are right to some degree, she can be mean" he said.

"I just don't know what you see in her. She is the total opposite of you. You could do so much better" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back."I know". He said. He held his arms out. I walked into him. His hugs helped so much.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" he said.

"Could you sit by the bathroom door?" I said.

I didn't have to explain why, because he already knew it was because Ray was downstairs.

"Sure" he said.

I took my shower. It felt so good. I thought about Demetri more and more. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and walked out.

I went and sat by my window. Somewhere in the middle of thinking about Demetri and sitting down. I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: The Break Up

Chapter 6: The Break Up

LEEAH'S POV

I waited by the front door of the school for Alec. He and his sister usually come around this time.

Jenny walked by.

'Heyy Lee, are you leading cheerleading try outs this year?" she asked twirling her hair.

"Well duh! I'm captain aren't I?" I said sarcastically. She gets on my nerves.

"Oh, well can I help?" she asked.

"We will see, but my sex god boyfriend is here, so scoot" I said smiling in Alec's direction.

"Okay bye" Jen said as she walked off.  
"Yeah, whatever." I said.

Alec walked toward me, leaving his sister behind. I hate his sister. She is a pathetic excuse for a human being. She is lucky though. She gets to be related to the hottest guy on the planet. But whatever.

"Hey babe" I said as Alec walked up to me.

We kissed. His lips were so soft.

"Hey "he said.

"So are you going to come watch my cheerleading tryouts?" I asked.

"If you want me to" he said smiling.

His dark brown, short hair was blowing with the wind.

"But Jane will have to come to" he added.

My face went blank. I looked at the girl sitting on the bench. Ughhhhh she has to ruin EVERYTHING!

"Yeah, okay" I said acting happy.

"Here, let me take those" he said taking my books.

"Aww thanks" I said kissing his cheek.

I looked back at his sister, rolled my eyes and began walking.

My hair need dyed back blonde. My roots were getting so bad.

Alec walked me to my locker, and went to class.

The day went by pretty fast. Most of the time I doodled on my binder Alec + Leeah and Alec hearts Leeah. And stuff like that. I waited by the gymnasium door for Alec.

"Did you tell her yet" Jane asked Alec.

"Not yet" he whispered back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey" he said kissing my cheek.

Jane looked at the floor.

"Hey Alec, can you help me set up the mats?" I asked pulling him away from his sister.

"Uh, yeah sure" he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

We sat up the mats. About 36 girls showed up for tryouts. I could only pick 10. Jen showed up, so I let her help. As she stretched them out, Alec pulled me aside.

"We need to talk" he said softly.

"About what?" I said.

"I can't go out with you anymore "he said softly.

I felt the tears coming.

"Bu... bu… but why not?" I said almost bursting with tears.

"I have to focus on my sister, and football, and making it into college in a few years, and honestly I do like you, but you don't like my sister. You are rude to everyone, and I just can't handle it anymore" he said.

"But Alec…I... I can change" I said pleading.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"I AM THE ONE WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU FOOD WHEN YOU COULDN'T AFFORD IT, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME?" I yelled.

He kept walking.

"Let's go" he said as he motioned to Jane.

"AND YOUR SISTER IS A BITCH" I yelled.

He stopped.

"C'mon Alec" she pleaded.

He turned around and walked towards me.

"Listen here, you can act like a bitch all you want to, but you better not call my sister that ever again" he yelled.

"Nobody will go out with you Alec" I screamed.

"Yeah, and no football, basket ball, baseball, or even the kitchen help will want to go out with you either" he said laughing. He and Jane walked off.

I started to cry. I had never cried over a boy like I had Alec. I didn't want it to be over.


	8. Chapter 7: A Long Day

Chapter 7:

Alec's POV

Jane kept smiling at me as we walked home. She had been glad I had broke up with Leeah, and also that I stuck up for her.

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked as I tickled her.

"I just can't believe that you told her that!" she said smiling.

Her bruise was looking much better.

"Well, I'm glad I did" I said.

"Her books were getting heavy anyway" I said laughing.

She laughed to.

Mom and Ray weren't home yet. He had officially moved in. Mom is hoping he will propose. The only ring Ray could afford though is a Ring Pop. Mom was going to quit her job and let Ray pay for everything, until Ray came home one day and said he quit his job. That ruined her plans. And ours. Now Jane and I stay as late as we can after school now, so he doesn't have a chance to get Jane alone. Jane just started going to my football practices. They have been cancelled for a couple days because Coach Clark has been sick. They start again tomorrow. I now sit by Ray at dinner, and I sit by the bathroom door as she takes a shower.

"Alec, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked  
"You just seem like you're in space" she said giggling.

"It's the same with you when you think about Demetri." I said laughing.

"It is not" she said blushing.

"So did you see him today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sat with him at lunch, and in art." She said smiling.

"That's great" I said.

As we walked to the front door, I noticed that my mother's truck was gone, but I bet Ray was there. Most of the time he sits around the TV and drinks beer. We walked in. I closed the door as quietly as I possibly could, just because I wanted to run upstairs without Ray knowing. I didn't just have to cook for Jane and I, I now have to cook for the whole family.

Jane went to get her shower around 7:00. I sat by the door as part as our usual routine now. She ran upstairs and locked the door until I got out. Then after that I cooked some noodles for dinner.

We finished our dinner. It wasn't my best culinary skills, but it worked.

"I'm going to bed early tonight, I have had a long day, you coming Jane" I said putting my dish in the sink.

"No, I think I'm going to sit down here for a while" she said finishing her noodles.

"But Jane" I said sitting back down.

"It's okay Alec, I'm going to talk to mom" she said calmly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Ray" she said plainly.

Are you sure you want to be here by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah Alec, go to bed" she said laughing quietly.

"Alright then, goodnight" I said as I kissed the top of her head and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight" she said.


	9. Chapter 8:Talk With Mom

Chapter 8: The Talk with Mom

Jane's POV

Once Alec went to bed, I began to think about what I would say to my mother. Kick Ray out mom, I hate him. Or, Mom ray hit me, and wanted me to do "Some things" with him, and please, please, please kick him out. None of these were convincing, and none of them were going to change her mind about Ray. Oh no, mom was pulling in. Ray was sound asleep, and I was about to challenge my mother in a battle.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked stumbling in to the house.

"Uh, I have to uhm talk to you" I said looking at the floor.

"About what" she said irritated.

"I have been at work all damn day and now you want to talk to me" she said angrily.

"What about" she demanded.

"Right, about Ray." I said still looking at the ground.

"What about him" she asked, still irritated and a little drunk.

"Well, I, I just don't like him" I said uncovering my face revealing my bruise.

"Well are you applying that he did that?"She asked.

"Yeah mom he did do it, and he tried to uhmm make me do" she cut me off

"You're a liar! You just can't accept that I am happy for once in my damn life!" she screamed.

Alec ran downstairs, and Ray jumped up.

"What is going on?" Ray asked.

Alec rushed over and put his hand on my shoulder, giving my mother a nasty look.

"Jane here said that you hit her, and tried to force her to have "it" with you" my mother said to Ray.

"I did not" he yelled.

"You are such a liar" I yelled at Ray.

"Where else where I get a bruise on my face, mom you have to believe me!" I shouted, bursting with tears.

"STOP LYING" my mother yelled.

"Ray loves me and you better get damn well used to it" she yelled in my face.

"She isn't lying mom" Alec said.

"Oh Alec, don't believe your sister, she is a UN sociable lying brat that should have never been born" she yelled.

"I didn't ask to be born!" I yelled.

"Alec, you will sleep downstairs, your sister is bad influence" she said.

"AND YOU" she said pointing at me.

"Better get your ass upstairs before I strangle you" she yelled.

"Mom" I pleaded.

"GO" she yelled.

I walked upstairs.

I could still hear Alec, Ray, and Mom arguing.

Never been born. Those words replayed in my head over and over. Oh how I wish I had never been born. Alec didn't come up. Not because he didn't want to, just because she wasn't allowed.

Mom locked the door from the outside of the attic. I couldn't get out even if I wanted.

Lying on my bed, I thought about the three things I always looked forward to.

Art Class

Lunch

Algebra

I thought about how great Demetri's life must be. I'm pretty sure his life isn't as bad as mine.

The window let in a cool breeze. It felt good on the wet tears that still streamed down my face. I knew she wouldn't believe me. She never wanted me either. Only Alec. How come I tend to resent Alec now? He is my brother, my twin brother, and part of me hates him for being better than me. Oh. This is one of the worst days of my life.


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets?

Chapter 9: Secrets?

Alec's POV

My poor sister. I had wanted to go upstairs and comfort her. My mother had locked the door, so I would have to wait until she went to bed. And by the looks of it, she will be in bed soon. She has drunk a lot tonight. I waited on the couch, while my mother and Ray kept kissing on the love seat. Once they fell asleep, I sneaked upstairs. Jane was sitting by her window, wiping her tears with her eyes. I walked over to her and sat down. She rested her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for most of the time.

"She doesn't want me" she said looking up.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" I said.

"She did, she never wanted me, can you believe it, my own mother doesn't want me" she said crying a little bit.

"Jane" I to said, trying to come up with something to cheer her up, but I couldn't think of anything.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" she said getting up.

"Good night" I said getting up to go to bed.

"Night" she said as she laid her head in her pillow.

The next morning Jane was already dressed for school when I got up.

'Hey" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey" she said walking to the window.

"You okay?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Yep" she said looking outside.

"What time did you get up?" I asked stretching. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt.

"I never went to sleep" she said staring outside.

"Oh" I said walking towards the closet.

"I'm getting dressed, okay?" I said walking in the closet.

"Okay" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm going downstairs" she said leaving the room.

I hurried up and got dressed. And walked downstairs. Jane was staring at Ray who was asleep.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Not hungry" she said.

"Oh okay". She was still feeling bad about last night. It probably was a night she wouldn't soon forget.

I ate a piece of cheese and we were out the door. We didn't talk much at all.

JANE'S POV_

As Alec and I walked to the front of the school, Demetri was waiting there. I ran off to meet him. It wasn't that I was mad at Alec himself, I am just mad at him because mom loves him and not me. And the only person who seems to help is Demetri. I haven't talked to him much, just at lunch and art, and sometimes algebra, but every time I do, my heart melts. I stopped covering my bruise that had almost faded away. He still thought I was pretty. I think he is blind. I'm not pretty on the outside, and my personality bites. But who cares! He is the only boy who has ever paid attention to me. He seems like he is hiding something though?


	11. Chapter 10:Already Dead

Chapter 10: Already Dead

Demetri's POV

I had to more careful with her. When I ate the hamburger the other day, I almost died from puking so much. I wanted to tell her. But I couldn't. Unless I wanted to be ripped apart and burned to pieces. No pun intended. I love her. And Marcus knew it. But he wanted her too. And being "Head Volturi" and all, he would get her. I didn't want to proceed with the task at hand, but if I didn't, I would die. Maybe death would be better. I would spare her soul, her heart, and the pain. The pain is excruciating. The transformation process is simple, assuming the vampire doesn't drain the human body of blood. A human is bitten, and the venom is allowed to spread for a few days. The actual length of time a transformation takes is dependent upon how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. The venom is pumped around the body as the heart keeps beating, and various physical changes occur as the poison moves. One of the changed that happens is the body's "healing" from the injuries that may have occurred to it.  
The greatest pain begins when the venom is all the way through the body, through the heart, and it starts meeting itself in the veins again and then burning them dry. It moves slower than blood because it's thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to leak through to every cell before it ends. The final stage in conversion happens when the heart stops at which point the human becomes a vampire. That is the note I'm supposed to give Jane today. I don't want her to wake up like one of those newborns in a crazed fit trying to figure out what is going on. I want her to know. I also want her to know that I don't want this for her. I just have to do it. I'm not ready to die. Well technically I'm already dead, but that's beside the point.

As I walked toward Nuova, "Volterra Italy". I saw a boy. He was very small and almost childlike. I read his shirt. "Vampires suck". Well, there's dinner. 5 minutes later as I drained his body, I read his shirt and thought "You have no idea".

Marcus was getting impatient. He wanted his mate and he wanted her now. How could I go on with this? Saint Marcus' Day was next week. And wasn't turned by tomorrow, she would still be going through the transformation. I was just about to hand the girl I loved to a translucent old vampire who couldn't have been uglier even if he tried. I wanted to take Jane and run. For I am the best tracker in the world, I'm sure I could keep us hidden. But then there's Alec. I personally don't care about him, but Jane does, so he would be a problem.

Aro walked by me and touched my hand.

"Be smart, I know what you're thinking" he said chuckling as he walked away.

"Very funny" I said calling to him.

He walked back over to me.

"She will forgive you" he said crouching to the floor.

"But why her? Why can't he settle for another girl, why my girl?" I asked demanding.

"Caius sees great things for her" he said.

"You may not get to love her, but you will be required to help her through the transition" he said.

"Now come on, we are fishing today. We got a great group of flesh tonight" he said smiling.

He helped me up and we began walking. A group of tourists "or fish or flesh" walked through the door. As they walked through the dark stairway, they smiled. They wouldn't be so happy if they knew where they were going. There were children and teenagers and adults. Even a few old ladies. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be the one who wipes the smiles off their faces. They thought they were on an exclusive tour. Boy did they think wrong. Once they entered the empty room, the doors were locked. They all stood in confusion when the lights came on. Aro began to speak.

"Attention, Attention all" he began

"Thank you all for coming"

"We as the Volturi always like to start the feast by thanking you all for coming to be our dinner" he said.

And after that, screams filled the room. Felix was the first to wrestled a teenage girl to the floor. He felt her up a bit before he bit her. Then with that, Marcus and Caius pounced on a few men. I grabbed one of the old ladies and drained her. There was a boy in the corner. He was crying and trying to be UN noticed. I felt bad. And as I went to help him, Marcus grabbed him, and bit him.

Soon the screams dwindled to a mere cry and soon silence.

Blood covered the floor. Marcus was leaning over the dead boy. I had lost all respect for him after that. The boy had only been about 3 years old. At least the boy I had drained was 12.

"Well,Demetri you better start that homework, you have school tomorrow, and even more a task" Marcus said getting up.

I acted on an impulse and jumped towards him. Caius then pushed me away with his hand, forcing me to the closest wall.

"ENOUGH" Aro yelled as I went to get up.

"Demetri go" he said signaling to the door.

I got up and walked to the door. Jane would be this monsters mate. The girl he would sleep with and call his. How can I let this happen? I walked up the dark hallway. I hate not even having the privacy of my own mind. Even now, Aro could find out what I was thinking, just by touching me.

I was so dreading tomorrow.

I would leave the note on Jane's desk in Algebra. I had Caius write it so she wouldn't recognize my handwriting. Then I would ask her on a date in Algebra. I would then bring her to the train station, where Marcus, Aro, and Caius would meet. They would take Jane and I would have to watch them change her. Then Cauis would dress up like a cop and tell Alec that she and I was dead. Full proof right? Yeah not really.


	12. Chapter 11: Fights with Alec

Chapter 11:Fights with Alec

Jane's POV

Another day of school. I'm kind of excited today. I get to see Demetri. I'm hoping he will ask me out soon, but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I'm nothing special. Alec had gotten up before me today, so he was in the closet. I had started making my appearance more noticeable too. I hadn't talked to Alec much lately; I guess I still kind of resented him. He meant well, it's just hard to constantly be told you're not good enough and be surrounded with an over achiever to be compared to. I just once want to be the spot light. I wanted so badly for Alec to know what it's like to be me. But that will never happen.

"Hurry Up" I yelled to Alec. I knocked on the closet door.

"I'm coming "he said opening the door.

"About time" I said walking in the closet.

I changed fast so that I would have time to eat.

Alec ran downstairs to start break feast. He was oddly quiet today.

As soon as I was done dressing, I walked to the bathroom. I had scrunched my hair to try to make it look curly, but it was still straight. No matter what I did it still looked straight.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Alec was eating a bowl of POPS that mom had brought home from the gas station. Without Leeah, we had to rely on mom for food. And to rely on mom, was just like relying on god to perform every miracle you wanted. It didn't happen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked with his mouth full of POPS.

"Uh, I'm not hungry" I said looking in disgust at the cereal.

"Okay" he said finishing.

Once he finished he got up and grabbed his jacket. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside. He had slipped on his shoes and locked the door. As soon as he walked out the door he started walking.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked catching up to him.

"Nothing" he said. As he walked faster.

"ALEC, I'm your sister, what's wrong?" I yelled.

He stopped and walked towards me.

"You wanna know what the hell is wrong?" he yelled in my face.

"Yeah I do" I yelled back.

"IDO EVERYTHING FOR YOU JANE, EVERYTHING! I GAVE UP MY WHOLE LIFE FOR YOU AND What?" he yelled.

"What do I get?" he asked.

"You know what you get, you get a mom who loves you, and you get friends who support you, AND YOU GET A GOOD FOR NOTHING TWIN SISTER WHO DOSENT DESERVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU" I said half yelling, half crying.

I walked past him and started running.

"Jane" he yelled

I kept going. I started crying more. I don't know why we are mad at each other, we just were. I think he is jealous that Demetri understands how I feel, and he doesn't. I mean he grew up with me, but he doesn't exactly know what it feels like to be hated. To feel like a nobody. Demetri knows what that is like. He hasn't told me about his childhood or anything, but I just have a feeling. Just like I had the feeling about Ray.

Once I reached the school, I saw Demetri. He didn't have his normal smile on his face. I walked up to him, wiping my tears away.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she said.

"What's wrong with you" I asked looking up at his face.

"Uh, nothing …were you crying?" he asked taking the attention off him.

"Yeah, just a little", I said laughing a little and wiping under my eyes.

"Why?" he asked looking at me.

"Just Alec" I said.

"What did he do" he said clenching his teeth.

"Oh we just had a fight" I said combing my hair with my fingers.

"Oh" he said relaxing a bit.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" he blurted out.

"Really? Ok" I said smiling.

We walked in and I went to my locker. I put my hoodie on a shelf, grabbed my algebra book, and went to class. I had Spanish first period now, but then Algebra. I can't wait until tonight. WAIT. I didn't ask where we were going on our date. SHIT. I'll ask him in Algebra. Spanish went pretty slowly. Once I got into Algebra, there was a note on my desk. It said:

VAMPIRE TRANSFORMATION

The transformation process is simple, assuming the vampire doesn't drain the human body of blood. A human is bitten, and the venom is allowed to spread for a few days. The actual length of time a transformation takes is dependent upon how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom enters to the heart. The venom is pumped around the body as the heart keeps beating, and various physical changes occur as the poison moves. One of the changed that happens is the body's "healing" from the injuries that may have occurred to it.  
The greatest pain begins when the venom is all the way through the body, through the heart, and it starts meeting itself in the veins again and then burning them dry. It moves slower than blood because it's thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to leak through to every cell before it ends. The final stage in conversion happens when the heart stops at which point the human becomes a vampire.

DO YOU WANT TO BE ONE? ANSWER YES/NO ON THIS NOTE AND LEAVE IT ON YOUR DESK AFTER CLASS.

SINCERELY:

?

I sat down and re read the note. Whoever wrote this is crazy to think that this would scare me.

I wrote in big bold letters

HELL YES, if it would get me away from my pathetic life.

I scribbled some notes off the board into my notebook.

TO Demetri:

Where are we going tonight?

LOVE: Jane

He just wrote

You'll see, I'll pick you up at 8:00pm.

The bell rang . That class had always been so short now. The rest of the day went quite slow. I saw Alec at lunch. He was sitting with a bunch of the football players. Roy, being a running back started whisling when I walked by. Alec gave him a stern look and went back to eating. I nudged his arm to follow me. He did. We went to the back of the lunchroom. Demetri was going to sit with me, but I told him I needed to talk to Alec by myself. He nodded and went to sit with a group of boys at a different table.

"So" I said trying to break the ice.

"So" he said back. He took a bite of his sandwitch and looked at the ground.

"Hmmp" I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Alec, why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said sliding his tray to the middle of the table.

"I'm not mad" I said. I kind of lied. I was kind of mad at him.

"Then why haven't you talked to me since mom's outburst" he asked looking up.

"I, I don't know, it's just, well I don't know really. It seems like mom always wants you and, and it sucks for me. IT REALLY SUCKS. I'm so sick and tired, and, and" I cut off and looked up. He was in disbelief.

"And you couldn't have just told me?" he said getting louder.

"You don't understand" I said blankly.

"AND WHAT HE DOES?" he yelled pointing to Demetri. He was standing up now, anger in his face.

"Yeah he does, okay you have no idea what its like"

Alec interrupted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT TO HAVE A MOM?" SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH" he yelled.

"AND IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!" HE ADDED.

I was just about to cry.

Demetri walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"AND YOU" he said pointing to Demetri.

"YOU CAN HAVE HER" he yelled.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT I GAVE UP FOR YOU"he yelled.

"Oh wait, it's not about me, it's about you" he said. He got quieter. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

I was crying now. My face buried in Demetri's shoulder. He wrapped his cold arms around me and walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone was staring. We walked to the front door and left. Just like that.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my favorite place" he said pulling me along.


	13. Chapter 12: The Bite

Chapter 12:

A/N= Please pay attention to the change in point of view. It will change often so BEWARE!!! Ahah love Katieliciouz (Your favorite author) ADD ME!! REVIEW!! I will cry if you don't. Also I have to mention Stupidlamb2154 because she has my mother. PLEASE go and read her story. She really doesn't have my mom, (just in case you thought she did. Stupidlamb2154 is my best friend and she is my inspiration for Jane. Thanks SAM!! ILY!! But anyway back to my story. And one more quick note….REVIEW!!! Please? Free virtual Alec cookies for all of you!!

ALEC'S POV

I hate her. I hate her for thinking that I don't know what it is like. Hell, I probably go through more than she does. I'm the one who has to provide, not just for me but her also. And you know what, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry.

"Hey man, you alright?"Roy asked. I was sitting in the hallway by the trophies. 3 of which had my name.

"I'm okay" I said looking at the floor.

"That was brutal" he said plopping down beside me.

"Naw, I didn't know that" I said sarcastically.

"I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the whole student body." I said.

"It's alright man, your captain of the football team; it will be forgotten by tomorrow morning. Don't sweat it" he said. He got up and reached for my hand to pull me up.

I took it gladly and got to my feet. I hadn't cried, but I sure wanted to. I loved and hated Jane. I especially HATED Demetri.

JANE'S POV

Demetri grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I wasn't sure where we were going, but anywhere with him would be great.

"We are almost here" Demetri said as he tugged me along.

We walked down the stairs to the subway station. He pulled me to the bench and we sat.

"This is it" he said.

"This is your favorite place?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"This is it" he said watching the subway take off.

"Why?" I asked looking around.

Garbage covered the ground. The trash cans were overflowed and the smell was terrible.

"I am not quite sure exactly. I guess I just like the way everything rushes past me. It doesn't have to even think about anything. They can just leave. Just get away." He said.

"But anyways, if you don't want to be here we can leave" he added.

"Oh no, it's fine, it's great" I said.

"Okay" he said.

We sat for a while in silence. It was a great time to think. Thinking just made me think of Alec. I wish we could get over it. These past couple of days have been hell for us. Mom and Ray hated me. Ray was trying to convince mom of kicking me out. I guess she is hoping I will just disappear. Alec has been taking a stand and taking care of us. And then there is me, who just causes pain on everyone. And not just that, I managed to screw my life up aswell. I am a monster.

"Jane" he said looking at me. His eyes were turning.

"Oh my god Demetri, your eyes, there, there, RED" I managed to get out.

"Oh no" he said.

"Are you uh, sick" I said.

"I love you" he said.

My face went blank as 3 pale men walked by. All of their skin was almost translucent and looked like the skin of an onion. The middle one, who you could tell was in charge had very long jet black hair. The second one was almost the same, but he looked older. He was smiling the whole time. The one to the left had shoulder length hair and was almost as white as his skin. When they walked it almost looked like they were floating. It was quite impeccable.

Demetri's eyes went straight to the floor. Did he know them?

"What, whats going on" I asked pleadingly to Demetri. The men moved so quickly, they were there before I finished my sentence.

"I'm , I'm so sorry" he said looking at me.

The older man and the blonde one grabbed my arm. The main one went to Demetri who picked his arm and pulled.

Demetri flinched. He got up.

"You just had to say yes" Demetri said leaning towards me. His mouth coming to my neck. His cold teeth coming closer and closer.

"STOP" I cried as I tried to get away. It was no use. These men were the strongest people I had ever met.

The older one leaned into my ear.

"It will be okay, you will be better than my last mate" he said.

I shivered at the thought. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I quickly turned my face. Demetri leaned in my neck.

"Demetri, please, please don't do it, I thought you loved me" I yelled.

"If you only knew" he whispered.

And that's when the pain started.


	14. Chapter 13: Gone

Chapter 13:Gone

DEMETRI'S POV

I couldn't believe her face. The pain, the agony. How could I go on? She will hate me. I sat in the dark hallway. We were about to go fishing. I hadn't hunted for a while now. Jane would be there. She would learn. Learn what kind of a monster I turned her into. The last three days were hell. And I would rather go to hell than bare this. She looked beautiful though. Paler now, but still beautiful. She was terrified of everyone at the moment and the only things she seems to say is "Alec". Marcus said she turned out perfectly. She was everything he could have hoped for in a new mate. He hadn't tried her out yet. It made me sick just thinking about it. He is a 300 year old man in a 60 year old body. It is wrong either way. She was too beautiful for him, even for me.

"Come" Aro said walking towards me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Is uh, Jane in there?" I asked wiping my pants off.

"Yes, she is, and she is quite spontaneous" he said continuing to walk forward.

"Does she uh, have a gift" I asked walking too.

"She does indeed" he said.

"And?"I asked.

"Pain." He said.

"Pain? What does that suppose to mean?" I asked getting anxious.

"She can inflict pain with a glare" he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Marcus found out when he went to touch her, you know what I'm getting at" he said.

"Serious, well then I can't go in there" I said.

"Have you forgotten what Caius does? He can control others gift. You will be immune to it, Marcus now is able to do what he wants with her now, and besides her strength, that's all she can do" he said.

I was speechless. I had now realized why she got the gift she did. Her whole life pain, and now she will have centuries full of pain. Oh boy.

We walked down the long hallway and into the room. No one had arrived yet. Except Jane. She gaped as I walked in. Fear and anger were in her eyes.

"Before we begin, I want to explain the process to our newest applicant, Jane, who is Marcus's mate now. So with that let me explain. A group of people will come in. The lights will be turned on, and that is when you pick one, and bite. Make sure you drain the body, we don't want to deal with more than one newborn at one time" Aro said.

"And so with that, let us begin" Caius added.

"Yes lets" Aro said.

The receptionist, Monica, which was the only human we knew of who knew our secret, brought the group of people in. The weird thing is that she wanted this. She wanted this life. And she wanted no soul. And soon, that is what she would get. The screams would soon come. And I hadn't looked forward to it. Once the all the people were in the room, the lights flickered on, and the doors were locked.

"It is our little tradition, to thank our guests for becoming dinner, so further or do, I will have our finest tracker Demetri do the honors" Aro said.

I walked up to the little platform. Jane's eyes watching every step I took.

"Thank you all" I quickly said. I motioned for them to begin.

Felix always went for the tiny teen agers, just to feel them up. Never more, never less.

Screaming filled the room as people were tackled to the ground. I usually went for the old ladies. I watched Jane tackle a girl about her age. Felix was pissed and pushed her off. The young ones were his.

She went for a little girl by the door and bit her. Tearless sobs filled her. I went back to finishing the lady I had started.

The screams dwindled and then stopped. One girl was still alive though. She was around 17. Felix liked her and began to strip her down. She cried and sobbed. He had never gone this far. He was too strong. She was to fragile to be subdued to this kind of pain and torture. Everyone just watched as the girl was getting brutally raped. I couldn't watch this.

Again I acted on impulse and charged at him. He rolled off of her and she screamed. His face covered in fury. Aro held everyone back and let us fight. I ran up to him pushing him against the wall and held him there. Smiling he spit on my face.

"She is just a girl" I yelled, throwing him against the room, breaking part of the bricks on the wall.

"Who cares, didn't stop you from biting Jane" He said getting up. I charged at him once again, this time he was ready. I was bashed to the ground, held there.

"I didn't want to do it. That son of a bitch made me" I yelled.

He let me up and I brushed the dust off me. Looking around to see Jane, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?"I yelled.

"The girl is over there" Felix said looking at the naked girl in the corner.

"JANE! WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled again.

Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere to be found.

In started running, tracking her. She wasn't far.


	15. Chapter 14: Too Late

Chapter 14: To Late

JANE POV

I ran as fast as I could. These new powers came in handy when you need to get somewhere fast. Alec. I need to see my brother. He had probably not cared where I had been, but I still needed to see him. I reached my house. Mom's truck had been gone, and I needed to be alone with Alec. I wasn't sure if I should walk in or knock. I decided to walk in.

I ran upstairs to our attic room. Alec was crying as he was making missing person signs.

"Alec" I said.

"Jane" he said rushing over to me. He wrapped me in his arms.

"You're so, so cold" He said releasing me.

"Alec, you need to get away" I said.

"I have been worried sick about you, I'm so sorry about our fight" he began.

"Where have you been, it's been 4 days!"He said.

"I have been turned into a monster Alec, you will never believe me, and I didn't believe it" I began

"I am a 300 year olds mate and I hate the way he feels and it's it's just terrible "I_ said._

"And if they found out I told you, they would kill me, and you" I said.

"Find out about what?" he asked standing up.

"Me being an uh, vampire" I mumbled.

"You what?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire" I said.

"Jane, are you on drugs" he said.

"No I'm serious" I said.

"Well then change me" he said.

"Alec, no, it I can't and Oh my god please believe me!" I yelled.

"I believe you" he yelled back.

"But if my sister is a vampire then I might as well be too" he said laughing.

"Alec" I began to say when Demetri busted in.

"You didn't tell did you?" Demetri said.

"Get the hell out you bastard!" I screamed.

"Jane, I didn't want to do it, Marcus made me, I'm so sorry" he said.

"What did you do to my sister?" Alec said getting serious.

"I, I, I," Demetri said stuttering.

Alec went to push Demetri to the ground, but it was no use. To push Demetri, (being a human) is like pushing a 1000 pound boulder by yourself. He didn't budge. It was actually the opposite effect. Alec fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you?"Alec yelled.

"Alec"I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I forgot how strong I was. He grabbed his arm and squinted his eyes.

"Oww" he said.

"Sorry" I said.

"So this is real?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, and you can never tell anyone" Demetri said.

"Shut up" Alec said.

DEMETRI POV

Did I ever tell you, I hate being told what to do.

I acted on impulse and lunged at him. I knocked him to the ground and bit him. Jane screamed and knocked me over. She was strong. Mega strong. I was tossed to the floor and flung around. Alec screamed in pain. He was worse than Jane. He was shaking uncontrollably. Jane rushed up to help him, but it was to late.


	16. Chapter 15: Dream

Chapter 15: Dream

ALEC POV

I thought I had known just about every pain that could happen to a person. But the truth is, being "changed" into a vampire, is in fact, THE WORST pain to be described. The only thing I remember is the pain, and then I think I passed out. I had never known how much pain could be...in a child's story, and.

"Alec, are you okay" Jane said looking at my eyes.

"I'm …where are we?" I said, trying to get up.

"Volterra" Jane said.

"Italy?" I asked confused.

"Yes Italy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said sitting up.

"Did you sleep" I asked.

"Uh, that's one thing I will never do, you will soon understand" she said getting up swiftly.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up as well.

"Running" she said cheerfully.

"Oh" I said.

"You wanna come?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

We ran all over the place, nonstop. It was beautiful, Italy that is. It was almost perfect. Natural. I wanted to believe that I would always feel this great, but part of me is waiting for me to just wake up, wake up. I just know this is a dream


	17. Authors Note

AUTHOR's NOTE-

Thank you all who reviewed! I'm sad to say that there are only two chapters left to this story. (weeps). But I promise I will do another twilight story soon. I am going to enter a writing contest and I have to concentrate on that story. It is going to be about the Nazi and the thing they did, so I will be quite busy!! If you have any ideas, please contact me. Thanks again for the reviews!!


	18. Chapter 16: Alice's POV

Chapter 16:

Alice's POV

** A few months later**

The Volturi have gotten a new guard member. Two to be correct. They are also twins. And the looks of it, they are not the friendliest vampires.

Bella, Edward and I were lead down the long hallway to the big room where the head Volturi's thrones are. The new girl Jane, lead us there. We had to meet the Volturi about changing Bella, and today's current events.

Aro smiled as we entered.

"Edward, Alice so nice to see you, oh! And who is this young lady?" he said.

"Bella" I said.

"A nice little girl" he said.

Felix looked at Bella. I could see his intentions.

**Vision**

Bella was on the ground under Felix. Stripped to her bare skin. Edward was being tortured by the girl Jane, as I was being held by Alec.

** End of Vision**

Edward clenched his teeth as he pushed Bella back.

"No" I screamed, but I was too late. Felix grabbed Bella, Jane had Edward on the ground, Alec had me held against the wall, and Bella screamed her lungs off.

"This will hurt…just a little" Jane said as she glared at Edward. His body clenched on the ground, his eyes agonized with pain.

"Enough!" Aro yelled.

The room had been silenced. Marcus grabbed Jane's arm, pulling her to him. Her face covered in disgust. Felix hopped up, zipping his pants. Bella had pulled her clothes back on, and joined Edward at his side. He wiped her tears and looked at Aro.

"How do we know you will change her?" Caius asked.

"I'll show you" I said walking to Aro.

He reached for my palm.

"Alright, you may go for now, but we will check up on you" Aro said.

We walked out of the room, Bella trembled in fear.


	19. Chapter 17: The end will never be

Chapter 17: The End will never be

JANE's POV

I had grown to like the Volturi. Well not Marcus or Demetri. I feel like I finally fit in. I can finally get all my pain and sorrow out. I feel good. I do not like the constant sex with Marcus. I do not love him. Part of me still loves Demetri. He still looks at me the same. Sadness fills his eyes. Alec loves it here. We had recently found out our mother had died in a car accident. She was the drunk driver. She killed a group of teenagers who were just outgoing to a sleepover. And you can't forget about Ray. Ray was just recently put in prison for raping a teenage girl; I guess I count my blessings that Alec never let it get that far. And then there are the child services that are now looking for us. Aro said there is nothing to worry about though. I guess Aro is like the father I never had. And I guess I used to look forward to death, but death will never be. And maybe I'm glad, glad that there is no end, at least for me.


End file.
